


Melting the Snow Drift

by haruka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidoh tries to work up the nerve to confess to Inui.</p><p>This was the result of a prompt phrase.  The phrase is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Yaoi warning.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting the Snow Drift

Melting the Snow Drift (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kaidoh Kaoru had made up his mind; today would be the day.

He had wanted to tell Inui Sadaharu how he felt for a long time. It shouldn’t have been this hard, considering they were teammates and occasionally even doubles partners. Inui had designed Kaidoh’s training program and monitored his progress closely. Logically, Kaidoh knew that Inui watched _everyone_ closely – it was part of being a data expert. His staying on the Regulars depended on keeping the most up-to-date information. Still, Kaidoh had a feeling that Inui spent a lot more time with him than any of the others, and he liked it that way.

How would the older boy react to finding out his kohai had a romantic interest in him? What if, instead of welcoming the news, Inui was disgusted, or worse, laughed at him?

No, he wasn’t like that. Even if he wasn’t interested, Inui would never be rude. Not that Kaidoh particularly wanted his pity, either.

He reached the locker room and found Inui inside. The underlying panic at the idea of finally confessing was starting to win out over his resolve. His feet were so cold, he felt like he was standing shoeless in a snow drift.

Then Inui noticed him and bestowed upon him one of his sexiest smiles. He pushed his glasses up with one finger. “Are you ready for practice?”

“Yes, senpai,” Kaidoh managed to get out, mentally kicking himself. He couldn’t do it. He was just too afraid of losing what he already had.

“Kaidoh,” Inui interrupted his silent self-berating, “before the others arrive, there is something I need to say.” He faced the younger boy directly. “I’ve wanted to tell you this for a long time, but every chance I had ended with me having cold feet.”

Kaidoh stared at his teammate in disbelief as Inui began reciting the same speech he’d been practicing himself. The secret desire, the unspoken feelings, how hard it was to finally confess it all – the whole thing. By speaking up, Inui had taken all of the pressure off Kaidoh, and he felt the earlier deep freeze thawing rapidly.

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way,” Inui was winding down, “but I hope that this will at least not change our – mmph?”

Kaidoh, knowing he couldn’t possibly say it better than Inui had, decided to show him instead with a firm, promising kiss. As they drew back, the Senior cleared his throat and smiled, blushing.

“I will conclude from that piece of data that you would not be averse to a relationship between us.”

Kaidoh just smiled back. He wasn’t much of a talker, but that didn’t always matter when there other ways to communicate. Inui nodded and opened his data book to discuss adjustments made to Kaidoh’s after-practice training. Nothing had changed and yet everything had.

For the better.

\--

(Prompt phrase – Cold feet)

(2006)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
